Wedding Of The Millennium
by Eddy13
Summary: You're all invited to the most unlikely wedding of all time. Who is getting married and how will the Mane Six handle the most surprising twist they've ever seen? Read to find out.
1. The Big News

**Welcome all to my second attempt at a MLP story. For all MLP readers, I hope you'll welcome me with open arms. For all those who already know me, I hope you won't think different of me for my coming out as a brony. Also, this fic will reveal the pairings I support. Hopefully, one of them won't be judged for the wrong reason. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

In her cottage at the edge of Ponyville, Fluttershy was busy taking care of all her animal friends. She had to hurry because it wouldn't be long before she went to see the Twilight and the others at Sugarcube Corner. She was looking forward to meeting her friends, it being one of the only social things she did.

"Angel Bunny," she said to her favorite rabbit as she held out a carrot to him, "Here's your lunch".

The small, white rabbit gladly took his meal and hopped off to eat it in privacy.

"Okay, who's next?" Fluttershy asked as she turned around, only to be greeted by a bright flash of light that filled her home, leaving a familiar creature standing in front of her.

"Howdee do, Fluttershy!"

"Hello, Discord." the mare said happily "I'm afraid we can't have tea right now. I have to meet the others at Sugarcube Corner soon."

"That's okay," the draconequus said cheerfully, "I can't stay long anyway as I have things to do. However, I wanted you to be the first to hear the big news."

"What big news?" the yellow Pegasus asked.

"I'm getting married!" Discord cried, throwing his hands up into the air as confetti and streamers burst out of nowhere while the sound of noisemakers went off.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said happily "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. May I tell the others?"

"Why, of course." Discord replied. "I hope you'll all come. Oh, and Fluttershy, if it's alright with you…I want you to be my Best Mare."

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said with wide eyes. "What an honor."

"Well, considering you're my closest friend, I couldn't think of anypony better." Discord said as he ruffled Fluttershy's mane.

"I promise I'll do my best." Fluttershy said with a nod "Oh, and if you don't mind my asking, who are you marrying?"

Smirking, Discord leaned in and whispered into Fluttershy's ear.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy squeaked in surprise as Discord pulled away.

"I know, right?" Discord said excitedly "Well, I gotta go. Have things to do before the big day. Ta!"

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Fluttershy bewildered and excited to tell her friends the news.

* * *

After finishing taking care of the rest of her animals, Fluttershy left her cottage and made her way to Sugarcube Corner. It wasn't long before she reached her destination. Upon entering, she found her friends already inside, sitting at a table.

"Hi, girls." she said softly as she waved to them.

"Hey, Flutters." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Hey, Rainbow."

"How are you doing, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, just fine, Rarity."

"Hey there, sugarcube." Applejack responded.

"Hi, Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Hello, Applejack, Twilight."

"I was wondering when you would get here." Pinkie Pie called out. "For a while, I thought you weren't going to show."

"Oh, sorry," Fluttershy said apologetically, "I was busier than I thought I would be."

"No worries. The important thing is that you're here now." Pinkie Pie replied. "Now then, how about some snacks?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed. With that, Pinkie Pie bounced happily into the kitchen and came back out with a large platter full of goodies carefully balanced on her head.

"So, does anypony have anything new to talk about?" Rarity inquired as Pinkie set the platter on the table.

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow Dash said proudly. "Guess who happens to be the new leader of the Wonderbolt Reserves?"

Everypony except Pinkie gasped, who was pondering Dash's question.

"I give up." she said with a shrug. "Who?"

"It's me, Pinkie!" Dash said happily. "They were proud of how well I passed my test."

"Oh, Rainbow!" Fluttershy said excitedly as she threw her hooves around Dash in a hug. "We're so happy for you!"

This sweet gesture caused Rainbow to momentarily blush, only for it to quickly dissipate while she returned the hug to her foalhood friend.

"Yeah, congratulations." Twilight said. "You really deserve it."

"I concur." Rarity imputed.

"You said it." Applejack said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Pinkie said excitedly as she hopped back to the kitchen. "I'm getting more snacks!"

"Thanks, everypony." Rainbow said as she and Fluttershy parted before she looked to Twilight. "What about you? How's the new 'Princess of Friendship' doing?

"Pretty well." Twilight said. "Spike and I are still getting used to living in the castle. Of course, it won't be the same as the library."

"I know, dear." Rarity said consolingly. "We all had good memories at that place."

"I still can't believe that meanie Tirek blew it up." Pinkie said sourly.

"Yeah, that treehouse was as close to us as the Elements of Harmony were." Applejack said. "However, we'll always have the memories of the good times we had there. And we can always make new memories at your new home."

"She's right." Rarity said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Oh, yes indeed." Fluttershy spoke.

"We'll have the best times ever at the castle." Rainbow said.

Twilight smiled. "Thanks, girls."

"So, are you going to have some guards at your new castle?" Dash asked.

"I suppose I should." Twilight answered with a shrug. "It would only seem logical for a princess to have royal guards."

"That's the spirit, girl." Rarity said before turning to the group. "Anypony else have something to say?"

The moment Rarity said that, Fluttershy recalled her morning encounter with Discord.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have good news." she said excitedly. "Discord's getting married."

The reaction was instantaneous. Rainbow Dash, who had been eating a cupcake, nearly choked upon hearing Fluttershy's announcement. Applejack, meanwhile, fell over in her chair in surprise. At the same time, Rarity was shocked to the point that she passed out, only to be caught by an equally shocked Twilight. Pinkie Pie's response nearly caused her to drop the platter she was carrying. Fortunately, she quickly righted herself.

After managing to swallow her mouthful, Rainbow Dash was the first to talk.

"Could you repeat that, Fluttershy?" she asked after gasping for air. "It sounded like you said Discord is getting married."

"I did say that." the demure pony replied. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"_Discord_ is getting married?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow while the others were equally perplexed. "As in 'Former Lord of Chaos' Discord?"

"Why do you seem to have a problem believing this?" Fluttershy asked.

"No offense to you, dear." Rarity said. "It's just we're having a hard time seeing Discord as a groom."

"Yeah." Applejack commented. "He doesn't seem like the marrying type."

"Well, I was surprised myself." Fluttershy admitted. "However, I learned it straight from him, and I don't think he would lie to me, not after that business with Tirek."

"I still find it a bit hard to believe." Applejack said. "I mean, a creature that's a rookie at friendship finding love? Immediately after he learned an important lesson about friendship? How does that happen?"

"I don't know." Twilight pointed out. "After the whole thing with Tirek, it seems he's really learned the importance of friendship. It would only seem logical that he would try to seek out the next level in a relationship."

"Well, in any case, I think it's kind of sweet." Fluttershy said. "Oh, and I didn't tell you the rest. He wants me to be his Best Mare".

"Really?" Rainbow asked in surprise. "Wow. Way to go, Flutters."

"That truly is a big honor." Twilight said. "I remember when Shining asked me to be his Best Mare."

"Indeed. We are really happy for you, deary." Rarity said while Pinkie Pie and Applejack nodded in agreement. "Oh, I don't believe you've told us something. Who's the 'lucky mare' who Discord is marrying?"

Blushing profusely, Fluttershy steadied herself before speaking.

"It's, uh…" the rest trailed off as a murmur.

"I'm sorry, we didn't hear that." Rainbow Dash said. "Could you say that again, but a little louder?"

Fluttershy steadied herself again before speaking again. It was still soft, but not enough that the others couldn't hear two words.

"Princess Celestia."

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelled in surprise. "Princess Celestia is marrying Discord?!"

"Yes." Fluttershy replied with a nod.

"How in Equestria did that happen?" Twilight wondered. "For one thing, even though he's nearly completely reformed, he was her mortal enemy for over a thousand years. And even if they started a relationship after that gesture he gave her during the celebration of our victory over Tirek, it was only a few weeks ago."

"Wow, one bouquet of flowers and suddenly, they're all over you." Rainbow commented.

"It was surprising enough that Discord is getting married." Applejack said as she shook her head in astonishment, "But that he's getting married to Celestia?"

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie said as she pointed at Fluttershy, "I was expecting it to be you!"

"Oh." Fluttershy said nervously. "Discord's a nice friend, alright. But he's just not my type."

"Thank Celestia for that." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself, a scowl on her face due to the idea of the concept Pinkie brought up.

"Still." Twilight said as she got up from her seat, "I'd like to ask Princess Celestia about this. I'm going to Canterlot."

"We'll come with you." Rarity immediately said. "I believe we'd all like some answers to this." Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack nodded in agreement.

"While I already believe it, can I come too?" Fluttershy asked.

"You know you don't need to ask something like that." Rarity said. "We'd love for you to come."

"Oh, sorry." Fluttershy replied nervously.

"You don't need to do that either, Flutters." Rainbow said with a playful shake of her head.

"Alright, then it's settled." Twilight said as she lead the group out the door. "We're heading for Canterlot."

* * *

Since taking the train would take too long, and flying while carrying Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie would take its toll on Twilight and Fluttershy, the group of six decided to use Twilight's teleportation spell. In a matter of seconds, they reached Canterlot.

"Ooh, my head." Rainbow Dash groaned as she held a hoof to her forehead, her eyes spinning. "I don't know how you and Discord can stand all that popping around, Twilight."

"I guess it's just something we're use to." Twilight said with a shrug before pushing the doors open with her magic. "Now come on."

Upon entering the palace, the group found Celestia talking to one of her guards, but upon seeing the group, she dismissed him before turning her attention to them.

"Twilight, hello." she greeted the group with a smile. "What brings you and your friends here?"

"Fluttershy has told us some…interesting news." Twilight said uneasily. "Is it true?"

"That I'm getting married to Discord?" The princess of the sun asked before nodding. "Yes."

"Uh, no offense." Rainbow Dash perked up, "But did he put a love spell on you?"

Celestia chuckled. "No, I am not under an enchantment. My feelings for Discord are completely genuine."

"But this does seem a bit out of the blue." Twilight said. "How did you fall in love with him so fast?"

"Actually, it's not as sudden as you think." Celestia said as she stood up. "I think it's time I told you the whole story about my past with Discord. Come with me."

Following Celestia, Twilight and the others were soon led into the hall of historic mural windows where they could talk in private.

"Believe it or not, Discord wasn't always the monster he was when you first met him." Celestia began.

While the others were shocked, Fluttershy said "I have no problem believing that."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Celestia said with a smile before continuing her tale. "You see, a long time ago, back when Luna and I were fillies, we knew Discord differently than you did. While he was always the personification of chaos, he wasn't always the embodiment of disharmony."

"But how could he be the spirit of chaos and not be evil?" Twilight asked befuddled.

"Chaos doesn't have to be evil." Celestia explained. "You've seen the good use for Discord's magic, right? Well, when we were young, Discord would use his magic to make Luna and I laugh, pulling playful pranks and performing harmless fun. In all honesty, he was almost like Pinkie Pie, using his powers to bring happiness to us and all of Equestria."

Pinkie Pie was left in wonder at the realization that she had more in common with Discord than she thought, while Twilight was left in deep thought.

"Wait, so…he was your friend?" she asked.

"He was a friend to Luna." Celestia said as she reminisced with a smile. "But to me…he was my first crush."

Twilight and the others gasped at this revelation, while Fluttershy raised a hoof.

"But Discord said I was the first friend he ever had." she said. "How can he not remember his friendship with you?"

"I'm getting to that." Celestia said as she continued her story. "As Discord and I grew up together, my crush on him also grew and eventually blossomed into actual love, which, to my delight, he returned with just as much passion. It wasn't long before he became my consort and I felt happier than I ever did in all my life. Unfortunately, just before we were to wed, tragedy struck."

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

Celestia sighed before continuing. "Much like what happened to my sister, a mysterious dark force claimed him and consumed his heart, erasing his memories of his past and turning him into the creature you first encountered."

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes. "That's terrible."

"Indeed." Celestia agreed with a frown, remembering the moment when Discord first looked at her with a sinister glint in his eyes. "Discord then used his magic to torment Equestria and turn it into his own twisted kingdom. I had no choice but to stop him".

"So you and Princess Luna went to the Tree of Harmony to get the Elements." Twilight said, it all coming together.

Celestia nodded sadly. "As much as I didn't want to do it, the safety of my subjects came first. I tried to comfort myself by saying he was no longer the Discord I loved."

"Wow. Having to fight the love of your life _and_ your sister?" Applejack asked surprised. "Man, you've had a hard life. I never would've suspected."

"I have had a long time to practice hiding my true feelings from my subjects." Celestia said regretfully.

"Still, why didn't you tell us this before when Discord first broke free?" Twilight asked.

"Would you have fought him if you knew the whole story?" Celestia inquired.

Twilight's ear flattened. "Guess not. Still, I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel sorry for Discord."

"Indeed." Rarity added. "Not being able to remember his past before becoming evil? How horrible."

"Makes me feel bad about the way I've acted around him." Applejack said solemnly as she took off her Stetson.

"Poor Discord." Pinkie Pie commented.

Fluttershy, meanwhile, was crying, with Rainbow Dash comforting her. "Th-That's the saddest story I...I ever heard!"

A thought then came to Twilight. "Is that the real reason you asked us to reform him? To try and get the old Discord back?"

Celestia nodded. "For a long time, I thought the Discord I knew was lost forever, until I saw that his manipulative tongue had no effect on Fluttershy."

"Yeah, she told us about that." Rainbow pointed out before ribbing her fellow Pegasus. "You got under his skin instead of the other way around. Way to go!" It was then she realized what she said and turned to Celesia nervously. "Uh, sorry."

"I understand." Celestia said before continuing. "Anyway, it was then that I believed that Fluttershy could be the key to bringing back the good in Discord, even though he still didn't remember his past. For a while, it seemed to have worked, and part of me hoped that maybe he would become interested in me again. But then I lost that hope for a while…"

"When he sided with Tirek." Twilight imputed.

"Having the love of your life betray you twice must've really stung." Applejack figured.

"Yes." Celestia said with a sad nod. "During that time, I truly thought we would never be together." She then perked up. "However, my hope was restored when you helped him realize the error of his ways and I was glad to sense that the good within him had grown stronger. Then much to my surprise, he gave me that gesture that you all witnessed during the celebration of Tirek's defeat. For the next few weeks after that, we went on a number of dates, and I'm sure you can figure out what it lead to. The rest is history."

"So you didn't just fall in love with him." Twilight surmised. "You fell _back_ in love with him."

"To tell the truth, Twilight." Celestia said with a smile as a tear ran down her cheek. "I _never_ stopped loving him."

"Wow." Twilight said in amazement. "I was pretty shocked when Fluttershy told us, but now that I know the whole story, I actually feel happy for you and Discord. Congratulations to both of you."

"Yeah, congratulations." Applejack imputed.

"I hope you both will be happy." Rarity said as she bowed.

"You said it, Rarity." Pinkie Pie added as she bounced up and down.

"Never expected I'd be happy to see you and Discord together." Rainbow said with a smile.

"While I was already happy for you both." Fluttershy said cheerfully, "Now that I know the whole story, I feel even happier for you".

"Thank you all." Celestia said before turning to Fluttershy. "I take it Discord has asked you to be his Best Mare?"

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy said with a nod, "And I accept. It would be an honor to take part in such a role on your special day."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Celestia said with a smile.

"Are the rest of us invited to the wedding?" Rarity asked.

"Actually, I was going to send a message to Twilight about that, but it's more fortunate you all came here." Celestia said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"While Fluttershy is the Best Mare, I was hoping to ask the rest of you if you wouldn't mind assuming the duties you performed during Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding." Celestia explained.

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie gasped.

"You want me to do another Sonic Rainboom?!" Dash asked excitedly. "You got it!"

"I'll make sure I've got the best food for the reception." Applejack complied.

"Which itself will be amazing!" Pinkie added happily as she performed another set of bounces.

Rarity, meanwhile, was overwhelmed. "I get to design a wedding dress…f-for…Princess...Celestia?!" she gasped before letting out a sigh and fainting to the floor, an excited look on her face.

"I think she'd be delighted." Pinkie stated simply.

As Applejack and Pinkie helped Rarity to her feet, Twilight spoke up.

"I'd be honored to help organize the event." she said with a bow.

"Thank you, Twilight." Celesita replied. "However, I'd also like you to do something else."

"What is it?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I want you to perform the ceremony."

Needless to say, Twilight was astounded as her friends all gasped in amazement.

"Y-You want me to perform the ceremony?" she asked surprised.

"Since you are a princess, you are capable of performing such a task." Celesita pointed out.

"Yes, but why me?" Twilight asked nervously. "Why not Princess Luna?"

"Because my sister has already chosen me to be her Mare of Honor." Luna replied as she came up behind them. "And I don't think she'd request you to perform this task if she didn't feel you were up to it."

"Still, I haven't had any experience at performing wedding ceremonies." Twilight said uneasily. "I'm still adjusting to my new princess title."

"Hey, you can do it, Twi." Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically. "You've gotten use to bigger experiences than this."

"She's right, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah." chorused Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie.

Twilight smiled at her friends before turning back to Celestia. "I'll do it. When I'm not organizing things, I'll be researching how to perform a wedding ceremony. I just hope I have a book on that."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Celestia said confidently.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Pinkie cried as she continued to bounce up and down. "This will be even bigger than Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding!"

"Yeah, well, let's just hope Chrysalis and the changelings don't crash it this time." Applejack commented.

"Not to worry." Celestia said comforting. "I've gotten reports that the changelings are far away from Equestria. But even still, I'll have Shining Armor constantly on guard and his protective spell will be reinforced with Discord's magic. And just in case, you are all free to suspect something if I act differently."

That got a laugh out of everypony before Rarity turned to Celestia and asked "So, when is the wedding?"

"In one week." Celestia replied.

"Wow." Twilight said surprised. "That doesn't give us a lot of time, but we should be ready for it. We better get home so we can start preparing. Bye, Princess Celestia."

And with that, Twilight and her friends left to return to Ponyville and prepare for the big event in seven days.


	2. A Train Ride And A Fitting

Since they weren't in such a hurry to get back to Ponyville, the group of six opted to take the train home. After boarding the train and taking their seats just before the locomotive left the station, the ponies decided to discuss the recent revelation they learned on the way home.

"I still can't believe that Discord and Celestia are getting married." Rainbow Dash was saying with a shake of her head, "Even after hearing about their past together."

"You think that's hard to believe?" Applejack asked from the seat across the lane, "I'm still having a hard time swallowing the fact that they actually grew up together. Who could've seen that coming?"

"Nopony." Pinkie Pie pointed out. "Except maybe the author of this story."

The group was clearly baffled by Pinkie's comment, but just let it slide as her being herself.

"Anywho." Applejack continued. "I think it's a shame Discord still can't remember his past before becoming a bad dude."

"I don't know. Princess Celestia seems to be happy with the way things are." Twilight commented in the seat next to Applejack, though at the same time, she appeared to be in deep thought about the subject.

"The important thing is that they're together now." Fluttershy said in the seat next to Rainbow Dash as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I actually think it's kind of touching. There's just something about foalhood friends ending up together that gets to me. It's like something out of one of my romance novels."

Fluttershy's words seemed to make Rainbow Dash feel uncomfortable. However, before she could say anything about it, she saw Fluttershy suddenly become uneasy. Having spent most of her foalhood years with her fellow Pegasus, Rainbow Dash could tell when something was bothering her, like right now.

"You okay, Fluttershy?" she asked.

"I'm fine." the canary yellow Pegasus replied nervously. "I'm just a little worried that I won't do a good job as Best Mare. This is such a huge responsibility and I want to make sure I don't mess up."

"Hey, pony up, Flutters." Rainbow said to perk her friend up. "You'll do fine."

Fluttershy turned to the mare sitting next to her. "You really think I can do it?"

"Of course." Rainbow smiled encouragingly. "Look, since I've got my contribution to the wedding down pat, I'll help you out with your Best Mare duties."

Fluttershy's eyes instantly lit up, "You will?"

Dash nodded. "You bet."

"Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said as she gave the mare a hug, "You're a true friend."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said uneasily as she blushed from the hug as she reciprocated it, "Friend." She then decided to change the subject. "Hey, I just realized something." the rainbow maned pony said as she reluctantly pulled away from her fellow pegasus to look her in the eye, "Since you're the Best Mare, who will be directing your song bird choir?"

"Oh, I guess I can have Angel Bunny be in charge of the choir." Fluttershy replied after thinking. "After all, they listen to him as well as they listen to me."

"Glad you mentioned that." Twilight piped up after coming out of her deep concentration. "I can include that in my checklist."

"Well, as for me," Applejack spoke up as well, "I'll be working on the reception feast."

"And I'll be choosing the music and decorations for said reception!" Pinkie Pie added before turning to Applejack, "Ooh, can I help you make the wedding cake?! Can I, can I, can I, can I…"

"Calm down, Pinkie." Applejack said as she coaxed the hyperactive party pony back into her seat. "Of course you can help with the cake."

"I just hope that it's better than the time you two made those muffins." Rainbow Dash joked.

While Applejack growled in annoyance at Dash's remark, Twilight said "Well, it seems we're all going to be busy over the next few days. How about you, Rarity?" There came no reply. "Rarity?"

"No, that won't do. Perhaps I should make it longer. No, that's too much. Maybe if I…"

The group turned to the sound of somepony muttering. Sure enough, in a few seats ahead of them was Rarity talking to herself. Trotting over, they saw she was telekinetically holding a pad and pencil, feverishly crossing out and redoing designs of dresses.

"No, no, no!" the unicorn cried with each cross, "This won't do at all! Oh, at this rate, I'll never get the dress ready on time."

"Sheesh, what are you getting so worked up about, Rarity?" Applejack asked, "You've designed wedding gowns before."

Rarity instantly stopped working and, like something out of a horror movie, she slowly turned her head around in a creepy fashion, a scary looking glare on her face, causing Applejack to nervously back away.

"This is not just for anypony." the unicorn growled, "This is for Princess Celestia! It _has_ to be perfect! If I don't make it the one hundred percent best creation I've ever made, not only will Princess Celestia's special day be ruined, but _I'll_ be ruined!"

"Whoa, calm down, Rarity." Rainbow Dash said as she held out her hooves.

"Yeah, you're getting almost as cray-cray as Twilight was during the 'Smartypants' and 'Future Twilight' incidents." Pinkie commented nonchalantly.

As Twilight grinned in embarrassment, Rarity sighed. "I know, girls. It's just this has to be the biggest responsibility I've taken on. Not even designing Cadence's wedding dress was this big."

"We know how you feel, Rarity." Twilight said consolingly. "This is a big thing for all of Equestria and we all want to make sure it goes off without a hitch. However, you won't have to take this on alone. We're all here for you."

Rarity sighed again, "Thank you, Twilight. I needed that. I just hope I can come up with the right design for the dress."

"Well, I hope you don't cast that 'Inspiration Manifestation' spell again." Twilight said.

"Not to worry. I've learned my lesson about that." Rarity replied. "From now on, I'll let my inspiration manifest naturally."

"Ooh, girls," Fluttershy spoke up. "It looks like we're back home."

Sure enough, the train had stopped at the Ponyville station.

"Okay," Twilight declared as the ponies disembarked the train, "We all know our tasks. We'll work on them individually and then meet up at the castle to make sure we're on schedule. Got it?"

"Right!" the other five said.

"Come on, Fluttershy" Rainbow said. "Let's get to work on your Best Mare job."

"Oh, I can't thank you enough for this, Rainbow." the grateful Fluttershy said as she thankfully rubbed up against her friend.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Dash replied, even as she felt herself blush from once again being in contact with Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, we'll meet up at Sugarcube Corner to bake that cake sometime this week." Applejack informed her fellow earth pony.

"Oakley dokley." Pinkie Pie replied with a salute.

"And I'll be at my boutique trying to find the right materials to make Celestia's gown." Rarity stated.

"And I'll be researching how to perform a wedding ceremony while I wait to hear about all of your progress." Twilight said before getting a determined look on her face, "Alright then, let's go."

And with that, the six ponies split up to carry out their tasks.

* * *

Back at the Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were talking.

"Now that Princess Twilight and her friends know," Luna was saying as they walked through the halls "We should probably focus on informing the rest of Equestria."

"Not to worry." Celestia responded "One of the first tasks I gave Discord was to travel to all the major cities and tell everypony who would listen. Hopefully, it won't take him very long to get back."

"You called?" a certain draconequus said as he appeared in the mural of himself, "I figured somepony was talking about me because I sneezed."

"Ah, Discord." Celestia said happily as she turned to address her fiancée in the mural, "Have you spread the word?"

Discord then appeared in front of her. "Yes, my sweet", he said as he bowed before the princess, "And I must say, many ponies were excited to hear that their precious princess was getting married, though a little shocked to learn about to whom."

"And how many agreed to come to the wedding?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, they'll all come." Discord replied, "They wouldn't miss the wedding of the princess of the sun for anything, even if they're a little skeptical of the groom. Though I guess that's a bit understanding given my actions both in the past and recently."

Celestia smirked. "We'll work on your public image after the wedding. In the meantime, we have other things that require our attention."

"Oh, you're so right, my dear." Discord agreed, "In fact, I just realized I still need to get fitted for my tuxedo." In a literal flash, he was standing in front of a triple mirror while a clone of himself, dressed in a tailor's outfit, was taking his measurements. "So, anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Well." Celestia began. "It seems that after you told Fluttershy the news about our engagement, she told her friends. They were so surprised that they actual came here to ask me if it was true."

"Oh, really?" the spirit of chaos asked as he turned his back on the princess, but not his head. "And just how did Twilight and the others react when you confirmed our nuptials?"

"They were quite shocked at first, but they eventually accepted our relationship." Celestia replied, not filling Discord in on the details of her discussion with the ponies. "They've even agreed to helping out."

"Ah, good." Discord said as he held out his lion arm to be measured, "I always heard that Applejack was a marvelous chef and of course that Pinkie Pie is an exquisite party planner, so the reception should be perfect and together, they should make an excellent wedding cake." He then turned to his bride-to-be with a smirk, "And I can only wonder how beautiful Rarity's dress will make you look."

It took everything Celestia had to hold in a giggle. "Just how did you get so romantic so fast?"

"Well, I did happen to read Fluttershy's entire collection of romance novels." Discord admitted as the measuring tape went up his goat leg. "But back to the subject. I take it in addition to organizing; Twilight will be performing the ceremony?"

"Very astute." Celestia said with a nod, "She was nervous at first, but she agreed to do it."

"And what of Rainbow Dash?" Discord asked before the clone wrapped the tape around his stomach, nearly cutting off his air, "I take it her contribution will be a sonic rainboom after we say our 'I Do's'".

"Even the smallest contribution can mean a lot." Celestia replied with a smile, "Besides, knowing her, she'll probably be aiding the rest of her friends in their jobs."

"Well, I suppose so, being the Element of Loyalty and all." Discord agreed while the clone attempted to thread a needle, "I just hope I didn't put too much pressure on Fluttershy by asking her to be my Best Mare. She is a delicate thing after all."

"I'm sure Fluttershy will do fine." Celestia assured him, "She has done amazing things before, such as reforming you."

"True." Discord said, "But that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't assigned her to do so, and for that, I thank you for allowing me to make such an amazing friend."

Celestia couldn't help but ask, "If she's such an amazing friend, why is it you're engaged to _me_?"

"Oh, Fluttershy is a good friend alright," Discord said as his clone continued to try sticking the thread through the needle, "But personally, I think her heart belongs to a certain rainbow maned speedster."

"_Just like my heart belongs to __**my**__ foalhood friend._" Celestia thought to herself before saying out loud, "Still, I must ask, why did you take a sudden interest in me, especially after all we've been through?" lightly cringing at the mention of the past.

"I don't know myself. All I know is that after I saw the light after being used by Tirek, I started to see _you_ in a different light." Discord said as the clone finally managed to thread the needle, "Speaking of which, I was pleasantly surprised when you accepted my proposal during our last date. Even more surprised when you practically shouted your answer."

Celestia blushed as she remembered her reaction to Discord making the beautiful ring he presented to her appear out of thin air. "I was just overcome with happiness and excitement."

"Still, I wasn't expecting you to give me your answer so quickly." Discord commented. "What with our colorful past and all, especially after I betrayed you to Tirek."

Celestia once again cringed at the mention of the past but hid it well from her fiancée before saying "I could sense that you were sincerely regretful of that and that you had truly embraced the meaning of friendship. What kind of princess would I be if I didn't give you a chance?"

"I guess that makes sense." Discord said with a shrug, "Ooh, careful with that!" he shouted at his clone after being stabbed with a pin.

Celestia smirked to herself as she watched Discord get his fitting finished. She knew it was just for show since she knew he could just make a tuxedo appear out of thin air. Still, it was nice to see he was putting a little work into it.

Eventually, the clone cried out "And, finite!" before disappearing.

Sure enough, standing before Celestia was Discord in a high quality tux with a top hat on his head.

"How do I look?" the spirit of chaos asked his fiancée.

"Very handsome." Celestia approved. "But the top hat is a little much."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." the draconequus complied before flicking the top hat off his head, causing it to make a small explosion off to the side, "It detracts attention from my handsome antlers anyway." After looking over his reflection, which gave him the wink and the gun, a satisfied Discord made the suit, along with the rest of the setup, disappear for safekeeping. "Well, now that that is taken care of, what do I do now? I don't believe a groom has many things to see to during a wedding."

"Well, you could arrange for some of the dignitaries to arrive within the week." Celestia pointed out. "And you can check in on Twilight and the others to see how they're doing."

"Good point." Discord agreed with a nod. "Oh, and I gotta remember to clean out my bachelor pad before moving into the castle. And I promise, no redecorating without your approval."

"Very good." Celestia smiled. "Oh, and Discord, promise me your bachelor party doesn't get out of hoof." she added flatly.

The draconequus sighed reluctantly. "Yes, dear. Well, I better get going. Got to make sure everypony is on task."

Celestia smirked. "Then I suppose I'll be seeing you the day of the wedding."

"Until then, my beautiful betrothed." Discord said as he took Celestia's hoof before lightly kissing it. After letting go, he disappeared in a usual flash of light.

"It's amazing that he can be as charming as he was before he was corrupted." Luna pointed out as she walked up to Celestia. "You still think you shouldn't tell him the truth, Sister?"

Celestia shook her head. "What good would it be to tell him about his past do if he can't remember it himself? Besides, he'd probably think I was joking. No, I should just be satisfied with him the way he is now. Still, it would be lovely if he could remember his past love for me. But it would take a miracle for that to happen."

Luna walked up to her sister's side. "Well, they say that weddings are supposed to be a day of miracles. Anyway, come. We have much to do before your big day."

Nodding in agreement, Celestia followed her sister to see to preparations.


	3. Preparations

**A/N: My apologies for not getting this chapter out sooner, but I've been preoccupied and momentarily lost my groove. Fortunately, I'm back on track and hopefully, it won't take long for the next chapter to be out. At best, I intend to finish this story before the new season begins. Anyway, enjoy the work I've put into this chapter and I hope you'll leave a review!**

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight." Spike said in a confused, monotone voice "Princess Celestia and Discord _are getting married?_"

Upon returning to her palace to begin her studying of how a wedding ceremony is carried out, Twilight had informed her assistant of the big event that was taking place in one week. Needless to say, Spike was as shocked at the news as Twilight was when she first heard it.

"I know it's surprising," Twilight pulled books off shelves telekinetically and looked through them for anything that could help her "but Princess Celestia really seems to love him, and Discord seems to have truly embraced the meanings of friendship and love. So… Well, I guess that's it."

Twilight and Spike were currently standing in one of the wings of their castle. It turned out that while exploring the palace, the alicorn princess discovered that there was an entire library room in her new home. It was filled with every book that was in her old home, along with many more. She spent over two nights awake counting them just to make sure. Twilight had been quite happy to find such a room in her new castle.

She had been worried about how she'd replace all the books she lost when Tirek destroyed Golden Oaks Library. Yet she hadn't quite anticipated the Tree of Harmony's power to do this for her. And she wasn't complaining, though.

"Still," Spike commented as he watched Twilight continue her studies, "I never would've expected _Princess Celestia_ and _Discord_ to end up together. I mean, that seems like the most unlikely match anypony can think of! Like Fluttershy and… and Angel!"

"You, of all creatures, should know that love comes in all forms, Spike," Twilight replied, clearly referring to Spike's longtime crush on Rarity. As Spike blushed in embarrassment, clearly trying to think of a clever comeback, Twilight came upon the very book she needed.

"Ah, here we go. '_Everything You Wanted To Know About Performing Marriage Ceremonies But Were Afraid To Ask: A Conveniently Specific Guide_.' This should help."

After getting over his blush and figuring out something to say, Spike replied, "I still can't get over that Celestia asked you to preside over the ceremony."

"Well," Twilight said nervously "I admit that this is a big responsibility, but Princess Celestia seems to think I'm up for the job, and I can't let her down. Not on this day!"

With that, she began pacing around the room as she held the guide book telekinetically. But her attention was soon distracted when she heard the fluttering of wings coming into the room.

"Hey, Owlowiscious." Twilight spoke to the owl as he landed on the perch. "Enjoying the new home?"

"Who," was all the owl said.

Smiling at her pet, Twilight went back to her studies. It seemed simple enough, Twilight reading through half of the book in mere minutes.

Once she was convinced she had the basics down, Twilight decided to take a break and focus on something else. The lavender mare set aside her studies before pulling a certain book off the shelf.

"Now what are you studying?" Spike asked in bewilderment, sitting in one of the various reading chairs that had come with the castle.

"Just preparing my own little wedding present for the happy couple." Twilight replied mysteriously, her eyes never leaving the book.

Spike would've asked Twilight what she meant by that, but the look in her eyes told him that she wanted to keep this a secret. Instead, he watched as she searched through the book she had selected before coming to a certain page.

The purple dragon heard her mutter something about remembering a spell and hoping it would work. Realizing it was best to drop what he wanted to ask, Spike made the decision to change the topic.

"So, uh, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, at the moment, I'm busy with these books, so I really don't have anything for you to do." Twilight then turned away from her book for a moment, glancing up at Spike to make sure everything was alright.

Seeing her assistant begin to bow his head in disappointment, Twilight tried to think of a way he could be helpful. Just then, an idea came to her head that would not only give him something to help with, but also make him happy.

"If you want, you can go check on Rarity," The princess stated. "She's got one of the biggest jobs for the wedding and she could probably use some assistance. Some assistance from… hmm, I don't know, a young purple dragon perhaps?"

Upon hearing the name of the beautiful unicorn, Spike instantly grew a smile on his face as his eyes went wide.

"Go check in on Rarity?" he asked excitedly. "Sure, I'd love to! In fact, I'll go right now. I'll be back in a few hours!"

And with that, he dashed out of the room and was gone, leaving Twilight to laugh and shake her head before going back to work.

* * *

At the same time, Rainbow Dash was helping Fluttershy practice for her duties as Best Mare.

"Now, it's very simple." Rainbow was saying. "All you gotta do is help the guests find their seats when they arrive. Then you just stand beside the groom during the ceremony. Think you can handle that?"

"Uh, I think so. But, um, just one question. How do you know all of this?" Fluttershy replied nervously.

"Ahem, I went to Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding! What, did you think I dozed off? C'mon, I'm not like that!"

Dash then said with a smirk, "Ok, now that that's done, you said you're good? Good, then let's practice. Let's hear how you are at directing ponies to their seats."

Gulping, Fluttershy took a deep breath before speaking "H-Hello, there. P-P-Please take your seat s-so that we may b-begin the ceremony."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "You need to sound more confident. What are you so nervous about anyway?"

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy whimpered. "It's just that, the idea of giving directions scares me."

Having spent so many years with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash knew to handle this gently.

"Alright, we'll work on that later," she said "We'll move on to your task of standing by the groom. Show me how you'd stand."

Sighing with relief, Fluttershy stood as tall as she could. It only lasted for a few moments before her legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Rainbow!" she cried. "This is a new experience for me."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked. "You've been at a wedding before. Remember Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding? The wedding I just mentioned?"

"That was different." Fluttershy admitted, "I was in the back where no one could see me while I was directing my choir. This time, I'll be up in the front on the altar, in front of hundreds of ponies." Rainbow was about to reply when Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "Ooh, I almost forgot. Talking about the choir made me realize that I haven't talked to the birds or Angel yet about the upcoming ceremony."

With that, she quickly whistled, summoning her song birds to her.

"Angel Bunny," she called out, "Can you come here for a moment?"

In a flash, the rabbit bounced into the room, a half eaten carrot in his mouth.

"Alright, I've got good news, everyone." Fluttershy spoke to the group of animals, "We're planning for another wedding!"

The birds squawked happily while Angel merely finished off his carrot.

"Now then, since I'll be busy as Discord's Best Mare, you all will have to listen to Angel. I want you to give him your full cooperation," Fluttershy continued.

The birds tweeted and chirped, telling Fluttershy that they would. Smiling, the Pegasus turned to her rabbit.

"Can you lead them alright, Angel?" she asked. The little white rabbit nodded before producing a maestro's wand and turning to the birds.

As she watched Fluttershy oversee her rabbit conducting, Dash couldn't help but marvel at the way Fluttershy handled her animals, not to mention the way her feathers seem to sparkle in the light…

Rainbow Dash shook her head. What was with her all of a sudden? She was feeling really weird whenever she was around Fluttershy, not to mention whenever she was in contact with her. She managed to shake off whatever it was just in time to see a satisfied Fluttershy walking back over to her with a smile on her face before sprouting a smirk of her own.

"Don't have experience leading others, huh?" she asked smugly. "What about that, there? In fact, I've seen you commanding animals lots of times."

"Yes, but that's different." Fluttershy said. "Animals are a lot more polite than most ponies."

"So, then just be your nice, friendly self and they won't have a reason to be rude." Rainbow replied. "And as for you being nervous about being in front of all those ponies, don't worry about it. They won't even be staring at you. They'll be focusing on the bride and the groom. Don't worry, you'll be great."

"Well, i-if you say so," Fluttershy responded before bringing up another subject. "Are you sure you shouldn't be practicing your sonic rainboom for the wedding?" she asked nervously. "Remember how many times you had to practice it for the Young Fliers Competition?"

"Fluttershy, relax. That was in the past." Rainbow Dash said dismissively. "Since then, I've done it so many times I know how to do it easily. Besides, helping you comes first."

"Are you sure, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked. "I'd hate for you to get in trouble."

Rainbow Dash chuckled to herself. It was so like Fluttershy to think about others before herself. That was just one of the things Dash liked about her. One of qualities that made Fluttershy a wonderful friend. One of the reasons she was so amazing…

Rainbow Dash shook her head again. There she went again. She had to stop thinking like that. Fluttershy was her friend. Always had been, always would. And nothing was going to change that, especially whatever it was she was feeling.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Huh?" the cyan pony was snapped out of her thoughts by a concerned voice.

"You just stopped and stared." Fluttershy spoke in a relieved manner. "I didn't know what was wrong for a moment."

"Oh, I'm okay." Dash said to settle her friend down. "I was just thinking about something unimportant. Anyway, you don't need to worry about my sonic rainboom. It'll be perfect for the wedding. I promise."

"Well, okay, Rainbow." Fluttershy was convinced. "If you say so."

"I do say so." Rainbow Dash replied with a smile, even if it was forced, all the while thinking "_I_ _just wish I could say the truth about you_", before shaking her head again. "But enough about me. We gotta get **you** prepared, Best Mare."

* * *

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was in the kitchen, feverishly working on the feast for the reception.

After finishing explaining everything to her family, she was both relieved and pleased that they agreed to help out for the wedding. As Granny Smith put it, 'They'd be pleased as punch to help out the princess's wedding, even if it is to that ol' rascal, Discord.'

"It's been a while since Sweetie, Scoots, and I were flower girls." Apple Bloom commented as she watched her big sister work. "I think I'll go tell them the news!"

"You do that, Sugar," Applejack replied as her little sister went out the door. "I'm sure you and your little friends will be great."

She then called out to outside the room, "Hey, Big Mac, we still got plenty of apples from last week's harvest?"

"Eeyup."

"Good." Applejack put on a satisfied smile as she trotted over to the pantry. "I think I'll make some apple turnovers for the reception."

Looking through the pantry, Applejack selected the best looking apples and took them to the counter. After washing them, she then proceeded to peel them for slicing.

That out of the way, she then took out a small chopping knife to cut the apples into small pieces. Once she was finished, she set the sliced apples aside while she made the batter for the turnovers.

"Ooh, dawgie," Granny Smith said as she watched her granddaughter mix flour, milk, and eggs together. "I never been to one of those new fangled weddings before. I wonder what I should wear to watch the princess get hitched!"

"No need to worry yourself sick, Granny," Applejack said as she added more ingredients to the batter. "You'll look fine just the way you are. Princess Celestia doesn't really care how her subjects dress."

"Well, that's good to know," Granny Smith said as she sighed with relief. "For a moment there, I thought I'd have to buy a new fangled outfit. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta help Big Mac if we're going to have a big enough feast for the reception ready." With that, Granny Smith left the kitchen.

Smirking, Applejack went back to work while thinking to herself _I wonder how the others are doing…_

* * *

"Okay," Pinkie Pie was saying at that very moment as she perused her decorations closet. "What would be the best color streamers? Perhaps colors representing the bride and groom? But what kind? I know Celestia's white and Discord is her opposite, but black and white would be dull."

She pondered this problem for a few moments before an idea struck her.

"Ooh, I know! I'll use one of every color to represent Celestia's multicolor mane and Discord's mixed up body. Glad that's settled. As for the balloons, I think I'll go with pink and white. They are such romantic colors." Her eyes then narrowed. "Now, for the most important part." she said with utmost seriousness. "What would be the best music?"

Walking over to her extensive collection of party music records, Pinkie began going through them, trying to find the perfect songs to play at the reception.

"I don't want to reuse the same songs at Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding. This has to be Celestia and Discord's reception all its own. I guess the first place to start is the song that plays during their first dance as husband and wife. But what would be best?"

"I believe that decision should be best left up to the one getting married," Came a voice from behind Pinkie. Whirling around, the pink pony saw none other than Discord standing behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the lucky-ducky draconequus himself!" Pinkie said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd check in to see how the reception host was doing and while I was at it, thought I'd help pick out the song I would dance to with Celestia."

"Well, how about this one?" Pinkie pulled a record out to show Discord.

"Hmm," The spirit of chaos pondered before shaking his head. "Nah, that doesn't suit my tastes." He then looked through the records before pointing at one. "How about that one?"

"I don't think so." Pinkie replied. "That's Shining Armor and Cadence's song. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting somepony else having it."

"Fair point," Discord agreed before continuing to search before a certain record caught his eye. "Ooh, this one looks nice."

"_Tale As Old As Time_?" Pinkie asked before thinking it over. "Yeah, you know, that's perfect. The lyrics even fit you and Celestia. Well, the main song is taken care of. How about helping me find some more?"

"I'd be honored," Discord replied with a bow.

For the next half hour, Pinkie and Discord went through song after song, selecting and rejecting certain titles.

"Well," Pinkie eventually said. "I think that covers the music. Now to get back to decorations."

"Well, you do that," Discord replied. "Since it seems my work is done here, I think I'll check on the others. Take care!"

And with that, he vanished, leaving Pinkie to continue her preparations while he secretly made one of her balloons into a talking banana.

"'Sup, Pie?"

* * *

"I'm so glad Princess Celestia gave me her measurements!" Rarity said over at Carousel Boutique. "It saves me the trouble of guesswork. Now, let's see if I have everything I need."

Rarity looked over the area around her. She has chosen her best white fabrics, gotten out a special Princess sized-mannequin, and her sewing kit was right by her side.

"Well, it seems everything is here," Rarity said out loud, "Looks like I'm ready to begin."

First she placed a good portion of fabric on the mannequin's back. Then she carefully selected another type of fabric and placed it on top of the first piece. She looked over the setup for a good minute before shaking her head.

"No, no. This simply won't do," she said before removing the second piece of fabric. "I must say, this would be much easier for me to accomplish if I had a little help."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

Using her magic to set down her sewing supplies, Rarity trotted over to the door and opened it, revealing it to be none other than Spike.

"Hello, Rarity." The purple dragon proceeding to bow.

"Why hello there, Spike," Rarity replied cheerfully. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be helping Twilight?"

"Twilight said she has things covered and suggested that I come help you with your contribution to the wedding," Spike explained.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Spike," Rarity said as she moved aside to let the dragon pass. "I could certainly use some help. Do come in."

Spike followed Rarity into the shop and up to her work area where the unicorn was still troubled as to how to begin the wedding dress, at least until inspiration struck her.

"Spike, could you be a dear and fetch me a roll of frills?" she asked politely.

Wanting to do anything to please his crush, Spike quickly ran off to the back room and came back with a bundle of frills in record time.

"Here you are, Milady," he curtly commented.

"Thank you kindly, Spike," Rarity replied sweetly as she telekinetically took the roll.

The unicorn then carefully threaded her needle before proceeding to sew the frills along the bottom of the fabric.

"Oh, yes, this works magnificently!" she cried as she worked. "When I'm done with this gown, Princess Celestia will be more alluring than ever!"

"Anything else I can help with?" Spike asked eagerly.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Rarity replied as she worked. "Be a dear and send out an order for silk. Make sure they know what it's for. When they hear of the occasion, they'll send it as soon as possible."

"I'll get right on it!" Spike saluted before producing a parchment and quill. "Things seem to be going smoothly so far."

"Indeed, Spike," Rarity agreed. "I'm quite confident that this…

* * *

"Will be…" Rainbow Dash assured Fluttershy.

* * *

"The…" Applejack said as she popped her turnovers into the oven.

* * *

"Best…" Pinkie Pie cried as she inflated balloons.

* * *

"Wedding…" Twilight smiled as she looked through her books.

* * *

"EVER!"


	4. Not Going According To Plan

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this story. But to everyone who reviews as "Guest", I have to ask, are you really so embarrassed about admitting that you're into MLP that you refuse to use your actual webnames?**

* * *

Over the next few days, the group of six worked nonstop to ensure everything would be ready for the big event at the end of the week. Fortunately, they weren't caught up in it to the point it distracted them like the last wedding they oversaw.

After Pinkie Pie decided on the decorations and music for the reception, the party pony had gone around town to gather the needed supplies. When everypony heard the occasion they were for, they gladly helped out, and were also excited to be invited to the wedding.

At the same time, Applejack decided to try new apple recipes for the reception, hoping that they would go over with everypony. Luckily, she had the Cutie Mark Crusaders as taste testers. When the crusaders weren't trying Applejack's recipes, they were getting fitted for their flower girl dresses with Rarity, who, aside from Celestia's wedding gown, was also in charge of making dresses for the rest of the girls in the wedding party. The fashionista didn't want to repeat herself with the designs she used for Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding and intended to come up with completely original looks. Fortunately, she had Spike's ever-present assistance, making the task that much easier.

As for Twilight, so far she was managing to balance keeping track of the progress being made and her studies for performing the wedding, while continuing to work on her mystery wedding gift all at the same time.

Quite a challenging feat indeed, but with her checklists flying about and Spike by her side most of the time, she was doing fairly well.

While all that was going on, Rainbow Dash was still trying to bring up Fluttershy's confidence so she'd be able to perform her duties as Best Mare. So far, progress seemed to be going fine, though Rainbow Dash was still bothered by the feelings that she was experiencing whenever she was around Fluttershy.

"Ahem, if you would please take a seat, we would like to begin the ceremony," Fluttershy said with a hint of confidence lingering in her voice after a fifth round of practicing.

"Okay! That was really good, Flutters!" Rainbow Dash said approvingly, "You're getting really good at directing, pal."

"Well, you've been a great help, Rainbow," Fluttershy said sincerely. "Without you, I don't know how far I would've gotten."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but blush at the compliment from her foalhood friend, which caused her to groan inwardly. This had to stop, for it just wouldn't work. She and Fluttershy were polar opposites.

What did they have in common? Okay, so they had a long history together, and maybe they did get along well despite their differences, and there were the past experiences with the Equestria Games and the Traders' Exchange. Maybe…

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?"

"Huh?" Dash came out of her thoughts at the sound of her freind's puzzled voice.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy said nervously, shifting a little. "But I was wondering what you were thinking about."

"Oh, that," Rainbow said nervously, trying to look as normal as possible."Uh, nothing important."

But after a few moments of silence and thinking to herself, Dash opened her mouth again.

"Erm, Fluttershy? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" the canary yellow Pegasus asked.

"I-It's Nothing," Rainbow Dash shook her head, the urge to facehoof at her own dumb actions strong. "L-Let's just continue practicing."

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy replied, shrugging to herself.

Watching her do so, Rainbow Dash sighed inwardly. She couldn't go through with it. She just didn't have the courage to.

_How ironic. _Rainbow Dash thought to herself. _Me, Rainbow Dash, of all ponies, not having the courage to say anything._

But then she inwardly sighed again. It was probably for the best anyway. Knowing Fluttershy, it would probably freak her out somehow. It was best just to put it out of her mind. But still, she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt for keeping her mouth shut. Shaking her head again, she decided to forget her plight for the moment and focus on the matter at hoof. After all, there was still a wedding that needed planning.

"Alright," she said out loud, "We've seen that you're good at directing. Now, let's try standing…"

* * *

Two days later, Pinkie Pie was at Sugarcube Corner preparing for Applejack to come over so they could begin work on the wedding cake.

"Welp, everything is set!" Pinkie Pie commented out loud as she looked around. "I hope Applejack gets here soon, we're gonna have so much fun!"

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door, indicating the cowpony had arrived. Quickly, the party-loving pony answered.

"Glad you made it, Applejack!" she said over enthusiastically. "Are you ready to bake?"

"Eyep," Applejack replied with a nod as they walked to the kitchen. "Let's get started."

After putting on their aprons and chefs' hats, they were all set.

"Alright," Applejack declared. "The first question is, how do we make this thang'?"

"Ooh, I know!" Pinkie Pie cried out dramatically. "Since Discord has a thing for chocolate milk, I think we should put chocolate icing on the cake! It'll taste supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

"Well," Applejack replied while scratching her chin with her hoof. "Ah don't know. A traditional weddin' cake is supposed ter be white."

"Yeah, but we're talking about _Discord _here!" Pinkie replied, bouncing. "Traditional would seem boring to him."

"Hmmph," Applejack pondered before coming up with a solution. "Well, how 'bout we split the difference and use both vanilla and chocolate icin'?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie immediately agreed, "It would be the perfect representation of the bride and groom!" She then enthusiastically threw her hooves around the cowpony. "Applejack, you're a genius!"

"Alright, alright" Applejack replied as she rung free of the excited party pony, "Now that that's settled, how many layers do ya think we should make?"

"Hmm," Pinkie Pie pondered. "I'm thinking seven. It's a nice number and there'll be plenty of cake for everypony!"

"That'll take some time tah bake," Applejack said with uncertainty. "It might even take us the rest of the week! But, if we're gonna do that, ah guess we better get started."

"Are you wide awake this time?" Pinkie inquired, not wanting a repeat of when Applejack ran herself ragged to finish her apple harvest.

"Yes, Yes," Applejack groused. "I'll be hearing yer directions properly this time."

"Good," Pinkie said with a smile before looking through the cookbook "Alright, start off with three cups of flour."

Measuring out the amount of flour, Applejack poured it into the bowl. "Got it. Next?"

"Okay," Pinkie Pie said while perusing the cookbook "Next pour in half a cup of milk."

"Got it," Applejack said as she added to the mix.

"Followed by two eggs and a pinch of yeast."

"Gotcha."

"And finally, a little vanilla extract for flavor."

"Done," Applejack said as she added the last ingredient.

"Then, mix the ingredients together thoroughly until it becomes a creamy batter," Pinkie Pie instructed.

Grabbing an eggbeater, Applejack began mixing together the contents within the bowl. Sure enough, when she was done, they had a bowl full of cake batter.

"Alright," Pinkie said as she reached into her mane and pulled out a large pan.

"Now pour the batter into this so we can pop it into the oven." Applejack looked skeptically at the pan and then to where Pinkie produced it from. Able to tell what she was tense about, Pinkie Pie added, "Not to worry, it's clean."

Alleviated, Applejack carefully poured the contents from the bowl into the pan, which Pinkie then carried over to the oven and slide in before slamming it shut.

"Okay, so how long do we bake it?" Applejack inquired.

"The book says three hours," Pinkie Pie replied, a huge grin on her face.

"Three hours?" Applejack asked in surprise. Her pies usually took only one or two.

"Yep," Pinkie Pie answered, nodding. "And that's just the first layer. We still got six more to bake!"

"Well, can't we start work on the next one while the first one is bakin'?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head, _tsk tsk tsking_. "We can't just shove another layer in the oven while the first one is baking, you silly filly! We have to do it one at a time."

Applejack sighed in response, glancing over to the oven. "Well, it's a good thing we started tah work now, because something tells me this is gonna be a long week."

* * *

The day after that, the group was meeting at Twilight's castle to make sure everything was on track. Most of the group, anyway.

"Shouldn't we wait for Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked from the round table in Twilight's study.

"She said to go ahead without her while she checks up on Discord."

She then looked around, nodding to herself slightly as she saw that everything was set, then levitating a quill and piece of parchment in front of her.

"Alright, let's get started! Now, first item," she said as she ran down her checklist, "How are we on the guests?"

"Ooh, well" Pinkie Pie piped up, "We've received replies from over a hundred ponies, and they all agreed to come. There's no way they'd missing Princess Celestia's wedding."

"Good," Twilight said as she made a note, "Anypony else coming?"

"Well, as the leader of the Wonderbolt Reserves," Rainbow Dash pointed out, "I should be able to get the Wonderbolts to come, maybe even perform."

"Excellent," Twilight replied. "We'll see where we can work it in. Now, my family is coming. What about all of you?"

"Well, my family is obviously coming." Applejack pointed out. "After all, they're helping with the catering."

"So is mine." Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"My parents are coming." Rarity answered "They're excitedly to see little Sweetie Belle as a flower girl."

"Alright," Twilight said as she made a checkmark. "That should give us a rough estimate of how many chairs to have at the reception. Onto the next item on the agenda, Rarity, how is the princess's wedding dress coming?"

"Marvelously, Twilight dear," Rarity said with pride. "I'm confident I should have it finished within the next day or so."

"Great," Twilight said as she marked the item off before turning to Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "How are we with the reception feast?"

"It's comin' along jus fine, Sugarcube," Applejack said with a small grin. "I've got the best apple turnovers cookin'."

"And the cake should be ready by the end of the week!" Pinkie Pie imputed as she bounced up and down with glee.

"Very good," Twilight said, nodding and scribbling away on her paper. "And how are we with decorations, Pinkie?"

"All set, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "I've selected the best quality music and streamers for the reception. I just _know_ Celly and..." Pinkie stopped mid sentence as she tried to come up with a nickname for Discord, the rest of the girls rolling their eyes.

"That's good," Twilight said as she looked down her list again, Pinkie still stroking her chin as she got into her 'thinking position'. "Now, what about the wedding march?"

"Taken care of." Rainbow Dash said. "Fluttershy's rabbit has made sure that the song birds will be in top form for the wedding."

"Bout time he does something useful," Spike mumbled to himself from a chair.

"Okay, then," Twilight said as she checked the item with a smile. "Now, how are we at

decorating

the main hall where the ceremony is taking place?"

"So far, so good, dear." Rarity said.

"You remember what I told you, right?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow, skeptical. Rarity was known to add her own 'style' to things. "White streamers around the columns, lily petals being tossed in the air, and an arch of white roses hanging over the altar above the bride and groom?"

"It's being done as we speak, Twilight," Applejack answered with a nod, though Twilight was still unsure about Rarity.

"Alright," Twilight said as she marked the final item on the list, shaking her head to rid the idea of Discord and Celestia being covered in glitter. "That looks like everything. So far so good. As long as nothing unexpected goes wrong, this should work out."

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open and Fluttershy came bursting in, looking extremely upset.

"Girls, something awful has happened!" she cried frantically.

"What's the matter, Flutters?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned while the rest of the group looked on with equal concern.

"It's terrible!" Fluttershy yelled with tears in her eyes."Discord wants to call off the wedding!"


	5. Panic

"Discord wants to call off the wedding!?" Twilight asked, the rest of the group as shocked as her.

"Yes!" Fluttershy whimpered back, nodding through tears.

"Okay okay, calm down Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash yelled as her friend let out a sob, immediately running up to her foalhood friend, "Just tell us what happened."

"W-Well, I was getting ready to leave my cottage and come here for the meeting, when all of a sudden Discord appeared and told me he wants to call it all off."

"Ooh, that ruffian!" Rarity snarled, "After all the work I've put into Celestia's dress, he's backing out? What nerve!"

"Ya'll think that's bad, Ah've got five dozen apple turnovers that'll go to waste now," Applejack commented with just as much anger lurking in her voice.

"What am I going to do with the music and decorations I've picked out?" Pinkie Pie groused, "I'm all set for a party and there isn't going to be one!"

"Girls, I think you're forgetting what's really bad about this!" Twilight pointed out, the others shutting up and turning over to their friend. "What am I going to tell Princess Celestia? She's been waiting centuries for this moment, going through so much disappointment, and now she's going to suffer even more heartache!"

"Gosh, you're right, sugarcube." Applejack said, "I completely forgot 'bout that. Poor gal..."

"Shame on us for thinking of our hard work going to waste when it's really Princess Celestia and her special day being ruined that we should be thinking about!" Rarity agreed as she bowed her head in guilt.

"Poor Celly," Pinkie Pie added as she too showed her guilt and sympathy with flattened ears.

"Now now, girls, let's not give up," Twilight then added optimistically. "Perhaps if we find out why Discord wants to call the wedding off, we can convince him to change his mind." She proceeded to turn to Fluttershy, saying,"Where he is now?"

"I l-left him at my cottage," Fluttershy replied, still wiping away a few stray tears. "As soon as he told me he wanted to cancel the wedding, I told him to wait there while I ran to see you."

"Well, I'm heading over there to see if I can talk some sense into Discord," Twilight growled sternly, determination burning in her eyes as she got up from her chair. "This wedding will go on!"

"I'd better go with you," Fluttershy said meekly as she too stood up. "As Best Mare, it's my responsibility."

"I'm coming too!" Rainbow Dash said immediately, surprising everypony. While they all knew Rainbow Dash liked to protect Fluttershy from trouble, immediately speaking up like that was not like her. She would usually wait for everypony else to speak up. Still, they decided to say nothing.

"Alright," Twilight said as she and the two pegasi headed for the door before turning back to the others, "The rest of you wait here. Hopefully, when we get back, we'll have changed Discord's mind."

With that, the three ponies were gone.

* * *

It didn't take the trio long before reaching Fluttershy's cottage. Upon entering, they found Discord in a floating chair, reading. Surprisingly, the house was still in the same condition it always was.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd get back, Fluttershy," The draconequus said uncharacteristically downtrodden as he looked up from his book. "And I see you've brought a couple of friends."

"Alright Discord," Twilight immediately said as she stomped a hoof and narrowed her eyes, "What's this about you wanting to call off the wedding?"

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I just can't do it," Discord admitted straightforwardly without getting out of his chair, or even moving his eyes away from the book. "And if you think you can talk me back into it, it won't work."

"You can't back out of the wedding!" Twilight shouted in response, her wings flaring a bit as she scoffed. "Think of Princess Celestia! When she finds out about this, she'll be heartbroken!"

"I _6)_ thinking of Celestia!" Discord retorted, finally jumping out of his chair. "That's why I… why I can't go through with the wedding!"

"Huh?" was all the three ponies could say.

Discord, seeing their confused looks, sighed, his anger boiling down a bit as he decided to explain. "The truth is, I've been having second thoughts about this for some time. Don't get me wrong, I do love Celestia, more than I thought I could."

"Then why don't you want to marry her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because I'm not good for her, that's why!" Discord replied, looking down sorrowfully. "After everything I've done, I'm just not right for her."

"Ah, come on," Rainbow Dash said in turn, punching him lightly on the shoulder as she flew up. "You're just getting cold feet. Every stallion does."

"Even if I am getting cold feet," Discord replied, and sure enough, his feet were encased in blocks of ice, "That doesn't change all the terrible things I've done. Ever since Celestia met me, I've caused her nothing but trouble."

The three ponies nervously muttered at Discord's words before Fluttershy spoke up. "But you have done some good things too! You're the one who lead us in the direction of opening the Chest of Harmony."

"Yeah," Discord added flatly as he held his chin with his claw and paw. "Right before I sold you all out to Tirek, while, at the same time, letting Celestia down, not to mention breaking your heart."

"That may be, but most of us have forgiven you for that," Fluttershy replied stubbornly.

"Well, I still haven't forgiven myself!" Discord retorted with a sad sigh. "And even before then, I played that 'Blue Flu' prank on Twilight."

"In retrospect, you did get your just desserts for that one," Twilight pointed out.

"Don't forget, there's also the time you convinced Twilight to come back and help us save the Tree of Harmony," Rainbow Dash added.

"From a threat _I_ created," The depressed draconequus pointed out solemnly as a miniature storm cloud appeared over him, raining regular water instead of the chocolate milk he usually used. "Let's face it. I've done more bad things than good. I was a fool to propose to Celestia."

"You're wrong," Fluttershy muttered to herself.

"I don't deserve her," Discord went on.

"That's not true," Fluttershy said a little louder.

"Why she agreed to marry someone like me I'll never know."

"Discord, stop," she practically shouted.

"I'm a fool, a stupid, stupid foo-"

At that moment, Fluttershy snapped as her Iron Will assertiveness training kicked in. "That's ENOUGH!" the yellow Pegasus yelled, shutting Discord up while getting a surprised look from Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "You're wrong about you not being good enough for Princess Celestia! She loves you more than any other pony and always has!"

"What are you talking about?" Discord demanded. "Why in the world would Celestia always have been in love with me after everything I've done to Equestria?"

Fluttershy sighed before looking towards Twilight and Rainbow Dash, the former nodding. It seemed there was no other choice. "Discord," the pegasus said as she looked to her friend. "There's something you need to know. You may not remember this, but you weren't always evil."

"You're just saying that," Discord said grumpily.

"It's the _truth_!" Fluttershy yelled again. "You actually grew up alongside Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! You were their best friend and used your powers to bring fun to Equestria!"

"And would you mind telling me why I don't remember this?" Discord inquired.

"Because you were corrupted by a dark force like Princess Luna and forgot your past!"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash jumped in. "You were even Princess Celestia's consort. She was in love with you since she was a filly." Once again, Rainbow Dash was pestered by her strange feelings.

"A lovely story," Discord said as he ruffled Rainbow Dash's mane, "But I'm afraid it's not going to work."

"They're telling the truth, Discord," Twilight spoke up. "There is a way to convince you. Ever since Princess Celestia told us the whole story, I've been working on this as a wedding present, but I think it's necessary to do it now."

"What do you mean, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked alongside an equally perplexed Rainbow Dash while Discord raised an eyebrow that reached the ceiling.

"Simple," Twilight answered before turning to Discord. "Do you remember when you discorded the others and I had to find a way to break the spell?"

"Oh, you had to bring _that _up," Discord groaned.

"Just listen," Twilight said, not wanting to remember the incident anymore than him, "In order to change everypony back, I used a spell that restored their true memories. I've been going over it again when I haven't been focusing on my duties for the wedding."

"Wait," Fluttershy said optimistically. "You mean…?"

Twilight nodded. "I think it might work on Discord." She turned to the draconequus. "However, I won't use it on you unless you let me."

Discord chuckled sadly. "Alright, I'll humor you, Twilight. Try it."

"Twilight, do you really think this will work?" Fluttershy asked.

"I hope so," Twilight said as she braced herself, "Stand back."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy backed away a bit as Twilight's horn began to glow, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Discord merely looked on, not really expecting something to happen.

The light from Twilight's horn expanded outward, and soon a brilliant flash filled the whole cottage, knocking all three ponies backwards. Eventually, the light died down, the three groaning friends climbing to their hooves. When everypony could see again, they saw Discord standing with his claw to his forehead as his eyes were literally spinning.

"Discord, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," Discord said as he cleared his head. "But I haven't felt anything like that since the time I caused a riot at Princess Luna's third birthday." he paused. "How did I know that?"

"It-It worked!" Twilight cried. "The spell worked!

"I…I don't believe it," Discord said as he held his head as he was bombarded by visions going through his head, many of them being of an alicorn filly. "What's happening to me? I'm seeing myself as a young spirit growing up alongside Celestia and Luna. I see myself making ponies happy with my powers. I see...Celestia in love with me. It's all true! I remember...everything."

"See? We were telling the truth!" Fluttershy said. Then, much to her surprise, Discord collapsed on the couch and started crying. "Discord?"

"What...What have I done?" the spirit said remorsefully. "I've betrayed the love of my life...twice!"

"That wasn't your fault." Rainbow Dash said. "Like Fluttershy said, you became evil because of a dark force that also corrupted Princess Luna."

"It's true." Twilight continued. "Princess Celestia didn't want to turn you to stone, but she had no choice. But even after that, she never stopped loving you."

"That's why she asked us to reform you," Fluttershy said. "To try and bring back the good in you."

"She never gave up on me, Discord muttered to himself as he looked at his hands, "After all that's happened, she still loves me."

"Still think you're not good enough for her?" Twilight asked.

In response, Discord looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, don't just stand there!" he cried cheerfully, "We have a wedding to prepare!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that everyone has been enjoying this story. Next time is the moment we've all been waiting for: the wedding!**


	6. There's A Party Here In Canterlot

Pinkie Pie was right. The wedding was even bigger than when Shining Armor and Princess Cadence got married. Ponies poured in from near and far, nearly every pony in Equestria coming to see the wedding of the princess of the sun, including every pony in Ponyville, as well the dignitaries from Maretonia who were at the Crystal Empire before Tirek's rampage. Despite her hooves shaking the whole time, Fluttershy successfully managed to direct them to the ceremony hall at the front gate.

"Yes, it's down the hall on the left." She said to Lyra and Bon Bon. After they passed through the gate, she sighed before looking toward Applejack on the opposite side of the door. "Is that all of them?"

"Yep." Applejack said as she looked over the guest list Twilight had made. "They were the last two."

"Whoo." Fluttershy sighed with relief as she relaxed. "Glad that's over." She then straightened up. "Come on. Let's get ready. I can't wait to see the dresses Rarity made for us."

"I just hope she let's me wear my hat." Applejack said as she followed Fluttershy into the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bride to be was in her dressing chambers preparing herself for her big day. Eventually, she was greeted by her Mare of Honor as she was putting on her veil.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Sister," Luna commented as she approached Celestia. "Even after I was purified by the Elements of Harmony. Could this have something to do with a certain draconequus?"

Celestia chuckled as she did her makeup telekinetically. "I know my mood today is better than usual, Luna. But I can't help it," she paused. "It's just that, I never thought this day would come. The last time I was to be wed, my consort was corrupted and tried to take over Equestria," she sighed. "Though I didn't show it, what I had to do to stop him was just as painful to me as having to banish you to the moon."

"I know how you feel, Sister," Luna said consolingly, "Discord was my friend too. It was just as hard for me to turn him to stone." She huffed. "To think I fell into the same trap that claimed him. Still, he has come a long way. When you told me of your plan to reform him, I thought it was just a foolish mare's dream. Imagine my surprise that it worked."

Celestia sighed as she telekinetically set down her eyeshadow for a moment.

"I know it was a selfish thing to do, not to mention dangerous to ask Twilight and her friends to carry out such a task. But after seeing the effect Fluttershy had on him, I couldn't help but hope that maybe there was a chance to see a bit of the Discord I loved in him. And seeing how far he's come, I feel it was a risk worth taking. I only wish that he could remember his past. That would make this day even more special."

"Like I said before, Sister, miracles tend to happen on wedding days," Luna said comforting before heading for the door. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

With that, the princess of the moon left, leaving her sister to finish getting ready.

* * *

In another changing room for the Best Mare and her friends, six certain ponies were getting dressed in outfits that Rarity had specifically designed for them for this day.

As the Best Mare, Fluttershy was wearing a pink dress that matched her hair, which itself was done up like it had been at the last wedding they were at.

Applejack was wearing an autumn orange outfit with her hair let loose. Much to her chagrin, Rarity had indeed insisted she lose her Stetson for the day.

Rainbow Dash decided to get her mane done for the occasion, much like she had the night of the Grand Galloping Gala. It complimented the red dress she wore that was similar to the gown she had worn at Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a light blue gown with frills on the skirt. However, her hair couldn't be combed out of the wild puff that it usually was in.

Not to be outdone, Rarity had made herself a silver gown with long sleeves and had made sure her mane was done perfectly.

And finally, as the pony who would be presiding over the ceremony, Twilight was wearing a purple dress that had a similar style to the one she had worn during her coronation as princess.

"You've certainly outdid yourself today, Rarity," Fluttershy commented as she watched the mare play around with her hair .

"Yeah, I don't recall any of the other dresses you made for us being this good," Twilight added with a curt nod.

Rarity smiled with pride. "If you think these look good, wait until you see Princess Celestia's gown."

"What about Scoots and the others?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Oh, they're in another changing room for the flower girls" Rarity answered. "Trust me, Sweetie Belle and her friends will look so adorable!"

"I still can't believe the big day is here!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"I know what you mean, Pinkie" Twilight said. "Is everything in place?"

"Yep," Applejack said. "And how are you holding up?"

"I'm a little nervous." Twilight confessed. "I just hope I do okay."

"You'll be fine, Sugarcube" Applejack comforted. "You've been preparing for this moment for a week."

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

Twilight sighed with a smile. "Thanks, girls."

"Look at it this way, Twilight." Rainbow Dash pointed out. "It'll be good practiced for you for when you perform all our weddings."

That got a laugh out of the group, though for some reason, Rainbow Dash felt like she wasn't kidding.

Just then, there came a knock at the door.

"Fluttershy, are you there?" Spike spoke from the other side.

"I'll be right there, Spike," Fluttershy replied as she walked to the door.

"Are you crazy!?" Rarity shrieked. "We're getting _**dressed!**_"

Applejack frowned. "Do we have to go over _that_ again?"

Opening the door, Fluttershy was greeted by the baby dragon dressed in a top hat and suit.

"What's the matter, Spike?" the Best Mare asked.

"It's Discord," Spike said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "He's pretty jumpy right now, and I can't seem to calm him down!"

"It's alright Spike, I'll check up on him," Fluttershy replied warmly before turning to her friends as she left. "I'll see you girls at the altar."

Arriving at Discord's changing room, she found the draconequus pacing around the room with his tuxedo still on its hook.

"Discord, calm down," she immediately said in a stern voice. "You're going to wear a groove into the floor."

"Oh, I've already done that three times." Discord admitted. "I covered each one with a layer of concrete."

"What are you so anxious about anyway?" Fluttershy asked with a tilt of her head. "I thought Twilight, Rainbow Dash and I helped you calm down?"

"You did…at first," Discord admitted. "But eventually, I started feeling guilty about everything I've done again, which is even worse now that I know everything that happened before I became evil."

"Discord," Fluttershy said with the same level of seriousness from before. "It's too late for you to back out now."

"Oh, yeah?" Discord taunted. "Give me one good reason why."

"Because if you do, I'll do _this,_" With that, Fluttershy's eyes narrowed in a familiar manner.

"Oh, please," the spirit said dismissively. "You know that doesn't work on meeeyeesh!"

Apparently Discord's reform had robbed him of his immunity to Fluttershy's Stare.

Eventually, Fluttershy's expression softened. "Now listen, do you really care about Princess Celestia?"

"Of course I do, Fluttershy," Discord mumbled angrily before he let out a sigh. "I was in love with her even before I got my memories of my past with her back. I can't imagine myself loving any other pony than her."

Fluttershy smiled in turn, speaking up with an encouraging voice. "Then show her. I know you can do this, Discord. I believe in you."

Discord looked to the Pegasus before sighing once again. "Alright, Fluttershy. I'll do my best."

With that, he grabbed his suit off its hanger and slipped it on without magic to show he was serious. When he was finished, he looked himself over in the corner mirror.

"Alright! Lookin' good!" he said to his reflection before turning to his Best Mare. "Let's do this."

* * *

Unfortunately, by the time Discord got to the altar, his nerves had returned with a vengeance.

"I think my boutonniere clashes with my cummerbund," he muttered nervously. "Maybe I should go change."

"Discord, stay," Fluttershy hissed sternly from his side.

"What's with all this standing around?" Discord asked as he sweated bullets. "Shouldn't we get started?"

"Not for another five minutes," she replied.

"Really?" Discord asked as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing half a dozen watches on his arm. "My watch must be running fast."

"Calm down. We're almost ready."

Alongside Fluttershy stood Rainbow Dash, with Applejack next to her. On the bride's side stood Princess Luna, followed by Rarity and then Pinkie Pie. Twilight stood in the middle, with Spike beside her carrying the rings on a pillow.

Seating the guests had been difficult, but Twilight came up with a solution. Along with the dignitaries, those who had a personal relationship with Celestia were seated in the bride's side. Naturally, this included Cadance and Shining Armor.

While Discord hadn't had a lot of friends even after he had been reformed (not to mention there were some still sore with him over the Tirek incident), Fluttershy and the others managed to convince their families and closest friends to sit on the groom's side. Once the last guest had been seated, Twilight gave a nod, signaling the ceremony to begin.

In the back, Angel Bunny tapped his maestro's wand before directing the choir in the wedding march. As the birds sung, the guards used their magic to open the double doors. In came skipping were the Cutie Mark Crusaders (who indeed looked adorable in their outfits) who tossed their petals to and thro as they made their way down the aisle. After the flower girls were halfway up the aisle, everypony rose as the bride came in.

She looked more radiant than ever before. Her hair, which had been curled, sparkled in the sunlight like never before. Her gown was without a doubt Rarity's masterpiece, consisting of the same colors as Celestia's mane, the train being carried by Fluttershy's trained birds.

Discord couldn't help but be entranced by the alluring mare before him.

"Wow," he uttered breathlessly.

"Feeling better now?" Fluttershy asked the draconequus. The smitten smile on his face gave her the answer.

Rarity, being the romantic that she was, couldn't help but cry at the beautiful moment, stopping only for a moment to briefly glare at Applejack who had been discreetly attempting to put her Stetson back on while she wasn't looking.

As Celestia made her way down the aisle, everypony couldn't help but bow before her. However, the only thing the princess of the sun was focusing on was the draconequus on the altar. For some reason, he seemed different than she usually saw him. There was something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time. Could it be? Was it possible? She had to be imagining things.

After climbing the steps of the altar, she turned to her husband to be, who chuckled.

"You look beautiful…Tia."

Celestia gasped. She hadn't heard that nickname in over a thousand years, not since... She then saw that glint in his eyes again. She immediately recognized that look. Now Celestia knew she wasn't imagining things. It was true! She didn't know how, but it was true. The Discord she had loved centuries ago had returned to her!

Still smiling at each other, the bride and groom turned to the alicorn in front of them just as Angel Bunny motioned for the birds to stop singing.

After clearing her throat, Twilight started. "Mares and Gentlecolts," She began, remembering exactly what her book had told her to say, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Celestia and Discord. Never before have any creatures in all of Equestria endured the hardships these two have gone through. For a long time, it seemed like these two would never be together. However, they surpassed all the trials and tribulations and have proven how strong their love for each other really is."

The alicorn then turned to her former mentor. "Do you, Princess Celestia, take this draconequus to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," the princess of the sun said with more seriousness and sincerity than she ever had in her whole life.

Twilight then turned to the spirit of chaos, "and do you, Discord, take this alicorn to be your lawful wedded wife?" she asked.

"Huh?" Discord asked, clearly not paying attention at first due to focusing on his bride. "Oh, yes. I'm all for it."

"May I have the rings?" Twilight then asked. Instantly, Spike stepped forward with the rings on the pillow he was holding. The princess of friendship then used her magic to levitate them into the air.

"By the power vested in me as a princess of Equestria," Twilight said as she affixed the rings to Celestia's horn and Discord's middle talon, "I now pronounce you Colt and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Without waiting a second, Discord grabbed his bride and fiercely yet tenderly kissed her, with her kissing him back for all she was worth.

"Yeesh," Rainbow Dash shuddered as she held up her hooves to block the sight, "That's going to take some getting used to."

Most of the ponies in the audience cringed as well, but that soon was replaced by them excitedly stomping their hooves and cheering. At the same time, a magical mist swirled around the newlyweds before shooting up into the air above them and exploding like fireworks.

"Show off," Rainbow scoffed before Fluttershy nudged her. "What?" Fluttershy then motioned to outside, to which her fellow Pegasus finally realized what she meant. "Oh, right." In a flash, Rainbow Dash zoomed out of her dress and into the air, just as the newlyweds parted to see a magnificent sonic rainboom in the sky.

"Never. Gets. Old!" Dash cried happily.

After witnessing the spectacle, the new couple happily walked down the aisle. As they did, a new window in the hall of historical murals magically materialized, this one showing the newlyweds kissing with the six Bearers of the Elements of Harmony around them.

* * *

**A/N: Don't go away yet! Just because the ceremony is done doesn't mean that the story is finished. We've still got one more chapter to go where I finally display the other pairings in this story!**


	7. The Reception

The garden in the back of Canterlot Castle had been prepared for the reception with balloons, streamers, and music specifically chosen by Pinkie Pie. Despite it looking like a foal's birthday party, Celestia didn't care. Applejack was manning the refreshment table with the best apple turnovers, bread, and pies her family could make.

The reception began with the tradition of the bride and groom cutting the cake, complete with cake feeding, although Discord had a little fun by shoving the whole slice down Celestia's throat. Pinkie Pie and Applejack had outdid themselves. Everypony wanted a piece of the cake. As they ate, the music Pinkie Pie had hoofpicked herself played.

Of course, it wasn't long before the host of the reception, Pinkie Pie herself, took charge of the DJ booth.

"Alright, everypony," she said as she pulled out a certain record. "It's time for the happy dappy couple to have their first dance as husband and wife!"

With that, the song that Pinkie Pie and Discord had chosen for Discord and Celestia's first dance, _Tale As Old As Time_, began. Chuckling, Discord took his bride's hoof and led her out onto the center of the dance floor, everypony getting out of the way to give them room and watch the happy couple. Getting on her hind hooves, Celestia placed her front hooves in Discord's claw and paw before they began dancing to the song that was chosen to be theirs. The ponies off to side were mesmerized by the beautiful moment in front of them. They also couldn't believe that Discord was capable of dancing a waltz so amazingly.

Of course, for the happy couple on the dance floor, none of this mattered. For Celestia, she was overcome with a wonderful fuzzy, joyous feeling that rivaled that she had experienced when Princess Luna was cleansed of her Nightmare Moon persona. For a long time, she was worried that this day would never come. That she would forever be a loner raising the sun in solitude. So to her this was a dream come true.

As for Discord, he was still entranced by Celestia's appearance when she first came down the aisle. The way her eyes sparkled, the warm, gentle smile plastered on her snow white face. He felt like a fool for not noticing her beauty before he gave her those flowers weeks ago. Of course, that was to be expected because his memories had been wiped away until recently. Still, he was here, and he had no intention of letting her get away from him again.

"You look so beautiful, Tia," the draconequus whispered to his new wife, hugging her just a bit tighter as his own smile grew bigger.

"Yes," Celestia replied without moving her head from Discord's shoulder.

"Uh, 'yes' what?" Discord asked befuddled, almost letting her go as he raised an eyebrow. Letting out a small chuckle, Celestia pulled him back to her and spoke.

"Remember what you asked me after you first returned?" she asked as she looked into the draconequus's face with her ever gleaming magenta eyes. "I _did_ miss you, Discord, more than you can imagine."

Discord smirked in response. "Well, you certainly had a funny way of showing it."

"Well, you weren't exactly yourself that day, my love." She then shifted a bit as her expression turned into a questioning one."Which reminds me, you still haven't told me how you regained your memories of our past together."

"Oh, don't worry. That'll come eventually," Discord said before chuckling.

"What?"

"You know, it's funny. Technically, I'm now the legal ruler of Equestria, and that doesn't even matter to me."

Celestia grinned. "Then I trust you'll leave all royal actions to me and Luna?"

"Oh, yeah," Discord mumbled back with a nod. "That's a major thing I remember agreeing to the last time we were engaged."

Celestia smiled.

"I love you, Discord."

"I love you too, Tia."

It wasn't long before Pinkie Pie gave the signal to allow other ponies to join in. Of course, the newlyweds still weren't paying attention to what was going on around them. To them, the only thing that existed was the feeling of the two entwined in each other's embrace.

Off to the side, Discord's Best Mare was watching the scene happily as she wiped tears from her eyes and put on a smile. Weddings were such a wonderful thing to witness.

"Mind if I join you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she walked up by her fellow pegasus friend.

"Not at all," Fluttershy murmured back as she made room for Rainbow Dash to sit beside her. Plopping down beside her, she let out a grunt as she shifted about before looking over and speaking.

"You know, you did a good job as Best Mare, Flutters," Rainbow said to her friend. "And I knew you could do it."

Fluttershy smiled in turn.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you, Rainbow," She said back, causing Dash to blush. As she proceeded to take a good look at Fluttershy as she looked away, she noted that even from a side profile, she couldn't help but marvel at how Rarity's dress seemed to make Fluttershy's coat shimmer and her feathers shimmer in the soft lights that surrounded them, making her eyes unable to look away as if chains were around them. Rainbow Dash also felt mesmerized at the way her mane was done, the hair seemingly flowing, and the pink blending perfectly with the lilac placed just by her ear. Then the little butterflies scattered about... Not even at Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding did Fluttershy look this amazing.

Still not paying attention to how her friend was staring at her, Fluttershy kept her head turned back to the newly married couple dancing as she spoke. "Don't they look so cute together?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled as she looked out on the dance floor. "Hard to believe it, but yeah."

"It's all so romantic," The yellow Pegasus then choked out as she wiped some more tears from her eyes. "Hopefully, one day, I'll find a special somepony."

Her words caused Rainbow Dash to chuckle again, this time uncomfortably. "Yeah, about that, Fluttershy..." The way she said it got her friend's full attention, and earned a confused look. And now that she was looking toward her, Rainbow felt as if she looked more attractive than ever before. Her eyes were like little green stars, complimented perfectly by the eyeshadow she wore… Taking a deep gulp, the fastest flyer in Equestria continued. "Remember what you said about you finding foalhood friends getting together touching?"

"Of course," Fluttershy replied with a nod. "What about it?"

Sighing, the cyan Pegasus pushed onward. Better now than never. "Well, I've been feeling something for a while now. It happened whenever I was around you. I tried to ignore it, but it kept on pestering me. Now it's gotten to a point where I can't keep it in anymore. This is a little difficult for me to say, but I guess what I'm trying to tell you is..." the speedster gulped again before blurting out what she had been holding in for so long. "I really like you, Fluttershy."

"Well, that's very sweet of you to say, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said with a smile. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"No." Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I mean, I like you…as more than a friend."

Fluttershy's eyes expanded wider than ever before, and Rainbow Dash couldn't help but think she looked adorable. Eventually, her friend spoke.

"You…You mean…?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash whispered back as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well," Fluttershy said softly. "There's only one way I can respond to this."

Rainbow Dash braced herself for the scream of shock. Much to her surprise though, it never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw Fluttershy giggling.

"I was worried that you didn't feel the same," The canary yellow Pegasus said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash was about to sigh in relief that her friend wasn't disgusted with her when she let Fluttershy's words sink in, to which her jaw fell open. Eventually she found her voice, but was only able to stutter.

"A-Are…Are you saying that…?"

"Uh huh," Fluttershy replied before embracing her lifelong friend in a hug.

It took her a moment to realize what this meant, but then Rainbow Dash threw her hooves around her friend who had just become something more. It lasted for a minute before they looked up at each other. A goofy grin appeared on Rainbow's face as she looked Fluttershy in the face. Somehow she became even more beautiful than ever in her eyes, especially with the wide smile she was giving her.

"Say, Fluttershy," the cyan Pegasus slowly asked her new marefriend. "Would you like to dance?"

Giggling, Fluttershy just nodded before the new couple made their way on the dance floor, just as another slow song began. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Rarity.

"Well," The unicorn said with a smile. "It's about time."

At that moment, she was joined by Spike.

"How are you doing, Lady Rarity?" The little dragon asked formally.

"Oh, quite alright, Spike, deary," Rarity replied as she kept her eye on the newlyweds who were now receiving congratulations from ponies. "They look so happy together. And Celestia looks so amazing."

"You did an amazing job on her dress, Rarity," Spike complimented.

"Thank you, Spike," Rarity smiled before saying "You know, this whole experience has been an eye opener for me."

"Uh, how so?" Spike asked.

"Well, if Princess Celestia can find happiness with Discord, then perhaps my special somepony doesn't have to be a handsome prince after all. Perhaps… well, perhaps even a _dragon _could be the one for me."

As a sensation of hope stronger than any Spike felt coursed through him, Rarity chanced a look at the little dragon. For some reason, he seemed different than she usually saw him. He looked more… attractive.

"You know, Spike, I never realized how handsome you look in formal attire."

His eyes wide, Spike turned to the mare of his dreams. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm," Rarity hummed back with a nod and a smile. "For some reason, it makes you look more mature."

At first, Spike just thought she was just treating him like a foal again, but the look in her eyes said something different. Spike couldn't believe this was happening to him! His fondest dreams were coming true! Fighting back a deep blush, he finally spoke.

"M-May I have this dance, Milady?"

"Why, yes, thank you," The unicorn replied with a bow.

As Spike was giving himself the loudest cheer he ever did in his mind, the two made their way out onto the dance floor to join the other couples, with Twilight watching the whole time, a smile on her face.

"Way to go, Spike," she whispered.

"Twilight," Celestia got her attention as she and her new husband walked up to the princess of friendship, a smile like Twilight had never seen on her old mentor's face. "Discord told me what you did for him. I can't thank you enough for bringing the old Discord back to me."

Twilight chuckled. "After all you've done for me, it was the least I could do."

"It wasn't just this," Celestia said before hugging her former student. "You've done much more to make me proud of you."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Twilight," Discord mumbled as he ruffled her mane.

With that, the newlyweds went on to talk to other ponies, leaving Twilight to smile to herself.

"That was certainly a lovely ceremony," Came a familiar voice from behind her.

Turning around, Twilight saw a pony she hadn't seen for some time approach her.

"Flash Sentry!?" she gasped back in surprise, while at the same time, her heart fluttering, "What are you doing here?"

"Part of Princess Cadence's escort," The guard explained while pointing to said princess and her husband dancing as he trotted up to Twilight before sitting down beside her. "It's been awhile since I saw you, your highness."

"Not too long, actually," Twilight replied. "I was in the Crystal Empire when the dignitaries from Maretonia came."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, I was too busy to see you," Flash said before looking toward the princess and new prince who were still receiving congratulations. "I still can't believe those two ended up together, especially after that business with Tirek."

A terrible thought went through Twilight's mind. "You weren't one of Tirek's victims, were you?"

Flash sighed. "Unfortunately. That monster rampaged throughout the whole empire. The other guards and I tried to stop him, only for Discord to hogtie us so that bad breathed creep could suck the magic right out of us."

Twilight's ears flattened. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Flash perked up. "You and your friends managed to undo the damage and restore us to normal. Still, I'm surprised you were so willing to forgive Discord. Princess Cadence told us how Tirek double crossed him and took his magic too and you ended up saving him along with your friends."

"As the Princess of Friendship, I don't give up on friends that easily," Twilight replied with a shrug. "And I can tell you for certain that Discord regrets helping Tirek."

"Well," Flash said with a shrug of his own. "If you can forgive him, I guess I can let bygones be bygones as well. However, I heard you suffered worse than most of us. I'm sorry about your treehouse."

Twilight sighed. "I was pretty upset about it for a while, but my friends managed to help me get past it." She then smiled. "It also helped that I took some of my anger out on Tirek." That got a chuckle from both ponies. "Besides, it's not exactly like I'm homeless."

"So I've heard." Flash murmured back."That actually brings me to the real reason I wanted to talk to you. Have you gotten around to getting any royal guards for your palace yet?"

"Not yet. With all the planning for the wedding, I've been too busy to request any. Why do you ask?"

"Well, just to let you know," Flash began slowly. "I'm thinking of transferring to Ponyville."

Twilight's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. The Crystal Empire is great and all, but sometimes it can get a little boring."

"I believe I've heard that before," Twilight smirked as she thought back to her adventure with Cadence when Discord pulled his 'blue flu' prank.

"Yeah, surprisingly, Ponyville has a lot more excitement," Flash went on. "Besides," He looked to the princess with a shy smile. "I'd be closer to you."

Twilight couldn't help but blush as Flash continued.

"So what do you say? Would you let me join your royal guards?"

An idea came to Twilight's mind before she replied. "I won't just let you join the Ponyville Royal Guard. How would you like to be captain?"

Flash Sentry was shocked. "M-Me? A captain? Well, what else can I say but, I'd be honored!"

"Then it's decided," Twilight declared. "You are now captain of the guard in Ponyville."

Flash Sentry bowed. "I won't let you down, your highness."

Twilight smirked. "Please, call me Twilight."

The two ponies looked to each other with wide smiles before Twilight spoke again. "Would you like to get some punch?"

Flash chuckled. "I'd love to…Twilight."

With that, the Princess of Friendship and her new captain of the guard trotted over to the refreshment table.

"Welp," Applejack said as she watched her friends alongside Pinkie Pie. "Looks like we're tha odd ponies out, Pinkie."

"Yepperoni," Pinkie Pie agreed before her eyes lit up. "Unless…"

Without even looking, Applejack instantly threw up her hoof in front of the party pony's face to stop her. "Forget it, Pinkie".

"Oh, come on!" Pinkie begged. "I promise I won't step on your hooves."

"No," The cowpony said flatly, leaving Pinkie Pie to huff in disappointment.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, before I forget." Discord said as the newlyweds approached the two ponies. "A friend of yours helped me out with my bachelor party. What was his name again? Cheese Burger? Cheese Omelet?"

"Cheese Sandwich?" Applejack supplied.

"Yeah, that's it!" Discord nodded. "Let me tell you, he knows how to throw a party as well as you do! It was so wild that I'm surprised that the policeponies didn't break it up."

"Yep," Pinkie chuckled. "He learned from the master!"

"Hey, maybe there is somepony out there for you after all!" Applejack joked, leaving Pinkie Pie to blush.

Eventually, it was time for the newlyweds to depart on their honeymoon. A golden chariot with four Pegasus ponies was waiting to take them.

"That won't be necessary, boys," Discord said before snapping his fingers. In a flash, the chariot sprouted a pair of magnificent golden wings.

"Shall we be off, my dear?" Discord then asked as he held the chariot door open for his bride. Celestia smiled and nodded back.

Yet before entering the chariot, she threw her bouquet over her shoulders.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Rarity cried as she and the other single mares attempted to catch it.

The bouquet sailed into the crowd and when it parted, it was revealed to have landed in the hooves of both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The two stared at each other for a moment, before nervously looking away in opposite directions. However, they couldn't help but smile and blush as their eyes turned back toward each other.

Winking at his Best Mare, Discord climbed into the chariot after his wife before the wings spread open and lifted the chariot up into the air. The newlyweds waved goodbye to the ponies below before snuggling up to each other, taking off for their honeymoon and their new lives together.

**The End**


End file.
